


The Edges of Summer

by heartyclouds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyclouds/pseuds/heartyclouds
Summary: It’s true that Mark couldn’t stand Donghyuck, but it’s also true that he couldn’t stand a day without him.





	The Edges of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Renjun won’t be here is because he went to China for holiday :(  
> Anywaysss, enjoy the story <3 :3

Mark sat down right beneath a palm tree beside an unused box with a loud thud. He wipes sweat that had formed on his nose with his thumb and tries to control his uneven breathing. The giant leaves of the palm tree blocks a few beams from the sun above him. The stinging pain coming from his knee that he had felt earlier came again. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on anything else beside the pain. He opens it when he heard a faint thumping. He watches Jaemin jogs towards him with a volleyball in his hand. He stops in front of Mark with his breathing pattern that is almost similar to Mark’s. The intensity of the sunlight made Jaemin squint his eyes. “You okay?” He ask while he bent his body to look closer at Mark’s bleeding knee. 

Mark rest his right arm on the box beside him and tries to act as casual as he can, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Mark answered, and Jaemin pulls a really now? expression. He is not entirely wrong, besides the obvious trickling of blood that looks really bad on his right knee, he is alright. Jaemin wants to argue with Mark but was stopped when Jeno and Lucas suddenly appeared in front of him, joining on Jaemin’s side. Lucas scrunched his forehead when he looked at the gash on Mark’s knee. Jeno fidgets with the hem of his shirt and looks at Mark apologetically as if Mark’s injured knee was his fault. “Man, that looks really bad.” Lucas said, still eyeing Mark’s knee.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Jeno said while he gently kicks the sand under his feet. Mark looks up to Jeno. Sure, Jeno did push him but the buried broken piece of glass that hits Mark’s knee wasn’t Jeno’s. “How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not your fault?” Mark said easily.

“I don’t know. It’s just-“

“I got the bandaid!” Comes Donghyuck’s scream from somewhere behind them. He appeared from Mark’s side and stops in front of him before he sits down on his heels. Mark looks at his face that has his hair sticking into his forehead glued by sweat. He holds an unlabeled bottle of water. He pours the water directly to the wound making Mark hiss. Donghyuck mumbles an apology and quickly wipe it with a tissue he got from the pocket on his pants. Donghyuck reached his pockets once again and shifts closer to Mark. Donghyuck inhaled sharply while he hovers the hello kitty bandaid on top of Mark’s knee. Lucas, Jaemin, and Jeno who have been watching the whole process lets out snorts and laughter. Mark has a feeling that Donghyuck found many other bandaids but he chose the hello kitty one specifically for Mark. A little too obvious. 

“Hello kitty, huh?” Mark deadpans. Mark glanced at Donghyuck who seems to be holding his laughter. He took a deep breath and wore the fakest serious and concerned face Mark has ever seen.

“It’s the only one I can find! Do you not want it to heal?” Donghyuck exclaims. Mark sniggers and gives Donghyuck a motion to continue. Donghyuck gives a satisfied smile and proceeds to stick the bandaid to Mark’s knee. Mark rest his tilted head on his palm and smiles. What’s the use of arguing with him now? Donghyuck’s lucky he’s cute.

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with hello kitty bandaids right?” Lucas said after he finished his bawling laughter. The others sarcastically nods and said yes. Mark lets out a sigh and wonders when will they ever let him live. 

~

“Get it Mark!” Lucas screamed as he stare intensely at the volleyball that’s going straight to Mark’s direction. Mark bent his leg before he jumped and hit the ball with all the strength he got. Mark landed on his knees and it made him groan as he clutch on his right knee. He looked up to see the ball, ignoring the awful pain. It flew to the other team’s side and Donghyuck tried to return the ball as best he can but it was all in vain. The ball fell on the right spot to earn Mark and Lucas another point to receive the winning title. Mark got up and joined Lucas who are flailing his arms like a wild animal while shouting very loudly. Mark could barely feel the pain anymore.

“So we can’t go to school with our bicycle. Who cares.” Donghyuck grunt loudly after he brush the sand that’s sticking all over the front and left side of his body with a big annoyed expression.

“Who cares? I think we all know who does.” Mark laughs as he high fives Lucas. 

Jaemin, who had been the referee joins in on the laugh. “It’s a long way from your house to school.” 

“Why are you on their side?” Jeno whines. He had been Donghyuck’s teammate, he agreed to the bet and he lost. Therefore he needs to do it too.

“I’m always on the winning team side.” Jaemin answers, making Lucas and Mark laugh again. 

“I swear to Pop’s fricking milkshake if you guys don’t shut up, I’m going to combust like a flipping creeper.” Donghyuck suddenly screamed loud enough to stop the laughing.

Lucas and Jaemin tried their best to hold their snort so they wouldn’t piss Donghyuck further. Mark chuckles lightly, “I’ll go grab some snacks, okay?” He said as he jogs away from the beach.

“Please bring something with a lot of sugar!” Jeno screamed when Mark is at a distant. It’s really convenient that Donghyuck’s house is close from the beach.

~

The five boys sat on one line eating snacks while looking into the far distant. Except Donghyuck. He’s facing the ocean with his back, still very much salty about the lost. His house is the furthest from school and he had to go on by foot. Mark almost gave in from pity, but then he remembered it was only for a week. Mark turned to Donghyuck who’s frowning while he draws random shapes on the sand. 

“You sure you don’t want this?” Mark ask as he waves a bag of gummy bears in front of Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck didn’t even spare a glance and said, “I don’t like those.” 

“Saying that is like saying Lucas is not crazily in love with the school radio jokey. Which is impossible.” Mark states, still handing out the candy. Donghyuck ignored Mark as if the sand is way more interesting than he is. 

Mark gives a deep sigh. Something feels a bit iffy when he looked at a frowning Donghyuck. It’s like seeing a monotone sun. Dark and dismal. A sun like Donghyuck suppose to be shinning, gleaming and happy.

“Okay, what do I have to do to make you eat this junk.” Mark finally gave up. It wouldn’t be that bad would it? What if Donghyuck makes him do stupid things in public. He starts to question if it’s even worth giving Donghyuck that privilege of making Mark do what ever he wants.

But then, Donghyuck turned to him and smiles. A wide smile showing his cute and deadly dimple. Mark can see Donghyuck’s face light up, so brightly. The brightness isn’t painfully blinding or sharp. He looks absolutely gentle and his edges looks as soft as the puffy clouds he sees every midday. Summer. Summer seems to fit perfectly like a puzzle with Donghyuck. When he smiles, he is a complete full sun. It reminded him of palm trees, cool drinks, and beaches. This is when his sun-kissed skin shines. At this moment Mark has realized, his tiny world orbits around the sun. It orbits around Donghyuck. Without Donghyuck, his world would just be a planet of shades. He suppose to smile to make a person’s world light up. To make Mark’s world light up. He must admit it is selfish. But it’s Donghyuck, of course he has to be selfish. Suddenly, being embarrassed by Donghyuck in public doesn’t sound so bad.

Donghyuck leans closer to Mark, wearing his trademark smirk. Closer and closer until his lips lightly touches Mark’s left ear. Then Donghyuck finally whispers, “Since you’re trash, I’m gonna have to take you out.”

Mark leans away from Donghyuck and they both started laughing after a beat of silence. Holy seagulls. Donghyuck is so cute when he’s cheesy.

“Look at those two. In their own world of gummy bears.” Lucas said, but it didn’t stop them from laughing. Lucas looks unimpressed as he judges Donghyuck and Mark. Jaemin and Jeno have a similar expression as Lucas. Honestly, where did they do wrong? 

He heard a bit of sand shifting behind him right before he was hit on the head “Tag! You’re it!” Donghyuck screamed as he runs away from Mark. The others started getting up and quickly run following Donghyuck. Mark just sat there like big dumb dog. What are they, five? 

“Come on you big loser! Are you just going to sit there?” Donghyuck yelled from far away. Well actually, so what if they look like five year-olds. And the other’s seems like they know already who Mark’s target is. With that, he got up making all three of his friends running as Mark starts to chase them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it means the world to me :3
> 
> Edit: if liked this one, I suggest you read the (kind of) chapter one to this, it’s called Stargazing and Gummy Bears :)


End file.
